Terre et Ciel
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: Sora was an orphan. Now Sora Misomoto is a star. But for what? What will Riku find out about this kid's life online? He just met him too...in an alleyway. AU RikuxSora, AnsemxSora, RikuxKairi onesided
1. Mondes Entrelaces

Hi, it's me! Well duh, but this time is different. That is because I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts story and this is it. Yes my first Kingdom Hearts story…took me awhile to write something good. See I had this idea to make everyone in the group (Wakka, Tidus, Kairi) chibified except Selphie, Sora and Riku. Selphie put something in the punch bowl and everyone turned into a little kid again. Sora and Riku weren't cuz they didn't drink any and had to take care of the rest. I got 3 pages then stopped. Hopefully this one is good and I have about three of the chapters written already which is cool. So onward MARCH!

Neji: I'm out of here.

FK: Okay! See ya!

Sora: Hi!

FK: Awwwww! It's Sora!

Sora: Uhm…yeah it is me…

FK: Can I touch your hair?

Sora: >.>;; sure…

FK: #touches hair# Wow…it really is soft

Riku: Yeah, he doesn't use gel.

Sora: Nope!

FK: Cool beans! So ok this is a RikuxSora fic and there is AnsemxSora but more like…not love…**RATED R! erm M! NOT FOR CHILDLIKE MINDS! **So I have warned you. Oh and it AU as well. So if you would, please continue.

Disclaimer: Squarenix or Squaresoft (same company) owns Kingdom Hearts and Disney owns their peoples. I only bought the game for PS2 and GBA. I love it!

"…" talking

'…' thinking

Terre et Ciel

_Mondes Entrelacés_

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

"Come with me." A silver haired man smiled down at the dirty brunette. "You'll never be alone. You'll never go hungry. I'll give you a place to live." The small brunette boy looked up at the orange eyes of the man, his own dark blue orbs large in fear. "I won't hurt you. _Come_."

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

"Hey Riku, come here. Look at this." The silver haired teen walked over to the computer his friend was sitting at. He bent over and looked at the screen. Frowning, Riku smacked him on the shoulder.

"Tidus, stop looking at porn. God you perv." The dirty-blonde boy closed the window.

"It was a pop-up man. You know I don't look at that stuff."

"Yeah, sure." Riku smirked at Tidus. The boy glared at him. Then over Riku's shoulder, Tidus spotted someone familiar.

"Riku, bitch at 6 o'clock." Riku frowned and a pair of skinny arms were draped over his shoulders. His mouth opened in an "_o_" as he realized who it was.

"Hiya, Riku! Did you miss me?" Said boy turned around to face the girl. He peeled her arms off and smiled.

"Kairi…back from your vacation already?" She smiled and pushed a few stray strands of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Yep! Did you miss me?" Tidus watched Riku and Riku's ex while gathering his things.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yep. Sure did." Riku responded with feigned excitement. Kairi didn't seem to notice and just giggled. Tidus stood up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Riku looked at him.

"See ya man. I gotta get this project done. Looks like some toxic waste seeped into the working environment." He looked at Kairi. "Oh and nice to see you!" he patted Riku's shoulder before turning to leave.

"Yeah, right." Kairi watched Tidus leave. Turning back to Riku, she grasped his arm and started pulling him out of the library. "So, what do you wanna do?" She giggled again. "Now that I'm back?" Riku raised his eyebrows. He plucked her fingers off his arm and smiled again.

"I'm glad you're back an' all Kairi…" he started backing toward the door. "But I have things to do."

"_Things?_" Riku nodded, slipping out the door.

"Yeah, you know…things, like things you have to do sometimes. Things that need to be done, those kind of things." He walked out of the building. '_Free at last_.' Riku sighed as he set off with his hands in his pockets. Now all he had to do was to get home and avoid his neighbor, Selphie.

Selphie was a nice girl, nothing really wrong with her. Just another hyperactive kid not much younger than Riku. Yeah, she was hooked on sugar as if it was crack, but that's not why Riku was avoiding her. No, his reason was very different. Lately, Selphie had acquired a new hobby; collecting turtles. She would stand outside with one of her shelled "children" and wait for Riku. That is why he was avoiding her. To say he disliked turtles would be very wrong. Even to say he was scared of them would be an understatement. To be exact, Riku Jenova was petrified. _Terribly_ petrified of the little green monsters. But, as if he'd ever admit it. So, he avoids her.

Picking out a route to get home safely, Riku saw a boy run into an alleyway. He frowned knowing that the alley led to a dead end. Soon after the boy disappeared, a burly looking man rushed into the same alleyway. Riku stood where he was waiting for at least one of them to come back out. After about two minutes, he decided to go in. as Riku went further into the alley, it got darker. He began to hear noises. Moving closer, he could tell that someone was crying and pleading for the other to stop.

Riku looked around for some kind of self-defense weapon. Picking up a sword- length metal pipe, continued toward the voice; which was now reduced to small whimpers and was accompanied by a deeper voice cursing, grunting and moaning. Riku crept up behind the large man and raised the pipe, ready to strike. Before he brought it down on the man's head, he saw the guy bring back his fist and strike the smaller one. The boy was on his knees and now fell to the side and lied limp. Now definitely sure it was the right thing to do, Riku swung the pipe down and klunked the guy in the head, rendering him unconscious and sent him to the ground.

Making sure the man was unconscious by dropping the pipe on his head a few times, Riku then moved his attention to the boy. In the dim light, Riku could tell he was smaller than himself, was probably close to his age, and had spiky brown hair. He kneeled down next to the brown haired kid and examined his face. The man did hit him across the face, and pretty hard too. The boy's cheek was already swollen.

"Ooo. Man, poor kid." Riku then noticed a smell that wasn't too pleasant. He saw some white stuff on the corner of the boy's mouth and noticed that the man's pants were unzipped. It only took him a minute to figure out what happened, and it made him sick. Frowning, Riku looked back at the brunette.

"Hey. Hey kid. Wake up." He gently shook him by the shoulders. After a minute and no response, Riku looked around.

"Guess I should take him to my house. Definitely not gonna leave him here." With his decision made, Riku picked the brunette up and started for his house again. '_Damn he's light. How am I gonna explain this to mom and Sephiroth…_'

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

FK: Well, there's the first chapter. It's kinda short cuz I want to see if anyone likes how it's going so far. Even if nobody says they like it, I will probably put more chapters on anyways. Cuz I have nothing else to do with them but share them with the world! You people! **I have chapters waiting to be typed and put on here if you like it! **So I just need to know.

Sora: WAAAIIII! I'm hurt already!

Riku: Why are you hurting my Sora?

FK: Chill out guys. Sora is barely hurt compared to what happens to him in Chapter 3.

Sora: WAAAIIIII!

Riku: That _doesn't_ help.

FK: I know -.-;

Riku: Then why'd you say it?

FK: Cuz it's the truth, you see this dude's gonna….**wait**, I ain't gonna give it away! You people just have to wait.

Riku: You people?

FK: Yeah, you two and the readers. So review and I'll add more chapters. I'm only up to the third chapter now, but by the time I get enough reviews, I'll be further along. I already know what's gonna happen, so yeah, I'm ready…

Neji: For once.

FK: Hey! You're back! Did you get you're paycheck yet?

Neji: Why?

FK: Cuz I want 5 dollars.

Neji: Too bad.

Riku: I'll give you five dollars if you stop hurting Sora.

FK: Hmmm…#gets five dollars from Riku# Nope, still gonna hurt him.

Riku: Why?

Sora: I'm not loved!

Riku: I love you.

FK: Yeah and so do I, it's just crucial to the story that you get hurt…on a regular basis…

Sora: WAAAAAIIIIII!

FK: Sheesh don't worry. Everything's under control, you'll see.

Sora: WAAAAIIIIIII!

Riku: #hugs Sora#

Eggo: Awwww!

FK: Oh and one more thing. The title Terre et Ciel is French for Land and Sky. And the chapter title Mondes Entrelacés is French for Worlds Intertwined. I was in a French mood okay. I am gonna be taking French for the third year in a row. It's fun, Mardi Gras and all…anyway review please!

Mmmm…Jumbo Popcorn Chicken and a nectarine! My brunch!


	2. Sommeil Inconscient

FK: Wah! I'm doing the next chapter! WHOOPEE! Cushion heheh… anywayz I'll get on with it. This chapter's title means Oblivious Sleep. **IMPORTANT! I was not able to update cuz this place removed my story Ultima and banned me from updating till the 30th of July. And then I was at my mom's house till today (Wednesday) and her computer doesn't work right now...so I am now finally updating this love-a-lay story! ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft still does…If I owned it, Kairi would die, Disney wouldn't be involved and Riku and Sora would obviously be together. It would be a more gory game and have much deeper content.

Terre et Ciel

_Sommeil Inconscient_

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

Riku looked at the boy, holding an ice pack to his cheek. Thankfully, he got home and into the house without any signs of the living pixie stick, a.k.a. Selphie. And to add to his luck his parents weren't home. So he easily carried the no-name-for-now boy to his room and laid him on his bed. Waiting for no-name to wake up, Riku tried to think of reasons why that disgusting man did that to him. He'd never seen the boy, and yet he seemed like they should be in the same grade.

The city that they lived in on Destiny Island, one of the many small islands of the Kingdom Islands, was not very big but highly populated. There were only three schools in the city: the elementary school, middle school, and high school; one of each. So why hadn't he seen the kid before? There was only one high school and the boy would definitely be in high school. Unless he really lived on a different island and was only visiting; but that didn't make sense of why that guy picked him to get a blow job from. Maybe the kid was home schooled.

Riku continued to think until he heard a whimper from the boy. Removing the partially jellied ice pack, he leaned closer to the kid.

"Hey. Wake up." The boy's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful dark blue eyes Riku has ever seen. After blinking a few times, the brunette's eyes widened and he leapt out of the bed. His large eyes traveled around the room, keeping in mind that there was a stranger in front of him.

"Wh…where am I?" he looked back to the silver haired one. Riku eyed the boy. He had a very soft voice; maybe it was only because he was scared. Fear was very evident in his eyes, face and reaction.

"In my room, in my, well, my parent's house."

"Why?" he shot back almost immediately. The kid's nerves were definitely on edge. Riku laughed, which only seemed to scare him more.

"Calm down. I'm only helping you. I followed you and that guy into the alley." He looked at Riku, waiting for him to continue. Things didn't click in his mind yet. "So, I knocked the guy out but you were already hit and out for the count; so I brought you here so you'd be safe." The boy looked Riku up and down. His eyes suddenly widened again and he jumped onto the bed and grabbed Riku by the collar of his school uniform, which he hadn't bothered to change out of.

"You knocked him out! With what? Why?" Riku frowned. This was _not_ the kind of thanks he was looking for.

"Yeah, a metal pipe, and because of what he was doing to you. He hit you. Maybe he hit you _way_ too hard." The brunette let go of his shirt and sat clinging to the bed covers. He began mumbling things and getting more upset. Riku reached out and touched his hand gently. The boy looked at him, startled.

"What's your name?"

"…Sora…" Riku smiled. Sora was a pretty name.

"Sora. I'm Riku Jenova. Do you have a last name?" he felt like he was talking to a five year old, but at least Sora was calming down.

"…Misomoto." Riku patted Sora's hand.

"Well Sora Misomoto, you can relax. I'm not gonna do anything to harm you. I'll only help you." Sora nodded. "How old are you?"

"Four…fourteen…" Riku frowned a little. Sora looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Why are you frowning?" Riku blinked and looked at the boy. He was already scared again by one facial expression. '_Touchy…'_

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Riku shook his head. God, if that kid got any more jumpy. He patted his hand again.

"Nothing bad Sora." He seemed to relax. "Just that I'm fifteen and I go to Paopu High. Why haven't I seen you there?" Sora looked away.

"I don't go to school."

"So you're home schooled?" He looked at Riku, then back down.

"No, I just don't go to school." Riku raised an eyebrow. _'Okay…'_ Sora stayed quiet for a while, looking around the room. Riku sat with him, continuing to rub the back of the brunette's hand; it seemed to keep him calm. He watched Sora and noticed some things. Like he had really soft, tan skin; like a baby's. His eyes were a beautiful blue, his spiky brown hair moved with the motions of his head. _'No gel…hm.'_ Riku thought bemusedly. Sora looked at Riku and noticed he was staring. Riku smiled at him; Sora was cute…very cute. Sora blinked a few times.

"Um…" _'Did he forget my name?'_ "Riku…"

"Yeah?" Sora fidgeted for a minute.

"Where's…the bathroom?" Riku could have slapped himself. He should have told Sora when he woke up. Everyone has to take a wiz when the wake up.

"Over there." Sora looked over but didn't move. "What? Don't you have to go?" he looked at his lap.

"May I?" Riku blinked at Sora incredulously. _'He did not just ask that.'_ He smiled at the boy and gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, of course Sora. It's only a bathroom. That's what it's there for." Sora nodded and went to relieve himself.

While he was in there, Riku went down to the kitchen. The house was relatively large, but no mansion. The only mansion on this island belonged to the man in charge of adult entertainment, Ansem Rexie. Riku was really annoyed by that. A pervert who makes a living being a pervert got the best house on Destiny Island. The silver haired teen opened the refrigerator door, searching for something Sora could eat. While doing that, he thought on the subject of the brunette's weight. When he was carrying the boy, he was very light for a fourteen year old. It wasn't like he looked anorexic, just slight.

The subject of weight changed to how much does he eat? And does he have an eating disorder? Those were common among kids their age, what with the media and all. Thin was in, as the TV host lady had said. Riku grabbed a good bit of food and carried it up to his room. _'Still no parents, cool.'_ When he got up to his room, Sora was out of the bathroom and was wandering around the bedroom. Sora reached out and traced his finger over a picture on Riku's dresser. Riku closed the door with his foot.

"Sora," The boy jumped and hopped back onto the bed with his head down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have been wandering around your room!" Riku frowned and set the food and snacks in front of Sora.

"S'okay. You were just looking. There's nothin' to be sorry about. Geez calm down." Sora looked at the food.

"What's this?" Riku sat down.

"What? Food, eat it." Sora looked at him for a minute. "Go on. Eat as much as you want." Sora nodded and picked up one thing. After trying it, he could have resembled Pacman©. Everything he touched went in his mouth, which, lucky for Riku, was only the food. _'Guess he was starving…'_ Riku thought as he watched the boy scarf as much food as possible. Awhile later and Sora was relaxed, lying down resting, and hopefully full. Riku took the trash, plates, and leftovers back downstairs. When he came back up, Sora was sitting up again. He came over and sat next to the brunette eating machine.

"Were you hungry?" Riku asked sarcastically. Sora nodded. "When was the last time you ate?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"About…six hours ago." Riku's eyes widened.

"It's a wonder you're not fat. Do you always eat like that?" Sora nodded.

"Fast metabolism." He informed. Riku smiled at the boy. Sora really loosened up since he woke up. The swelling of his cheek was going down too. The brunette fell silent again when he saw Riku look at the clock.

"It's getting late. My parent's will be home soon." Sora nodded.

"Um Riku…" he looked at him. " Could…could I…uh…stay here…um tonight? I mean, I know it's weird cuz we just met in the most awkward of ways, and I could go to sleep on a bench or something-" Riku frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute."

"-and I probably shouldn't have asked that-"

"Sora…" the brunette continued.

"-I should just go now, you-" Riku placed a finger on his lips. Sora blinked and stopped talking.

"Sora, it's okay. I'm not going to send you out to live on the street. Don't you have a home to go to though?" Sora nodded. "Then why aren't you going there?" he pulled his finger away.

"I don't want to yet."

"Um…okay…" Riku looked at him. "Is it bad?" Sora fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I just don't want to go back yet."

"So you were running away from home?"

"No." Riku continued to look at him. This confused the teen. But, either way, he wasn't going to send him out on the street to sleep…at night…with people like killers and rapists out there.

"Yeah you can stay." Sora looked up.

"Really?" Riku went to get a clean pair of clothes for his slumber party partner.

"I said yeah." Both boys got ready for bed. Riku got a sleeping bag ready for Sora. The brunette smiled and made himself comfortable. Riku smiled. "You should smile more. It lights up your face." Sora blinked. "Your face looks like you should always smile." Riku climbed into bed after turning out the lights. Everything was quiet.

"Riku." The silver haired one made a noise. "Thank you." He turned to look at Sora.

"No prob. G'night."

"Night."

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

FK: There you have it! Another wonderful chapter. This had not a drop of angst in it…really. Riku was the one with all the _slanty_ thought thingies, Sora nodded a lot and Riku frowned a lot…oh well. This chapter was more to establish Sora and Riku's relationship so that they can end up like the two trying to take over my living room to have an intimate moment. Go somewhere else I'm trying to type.

Riku: No.

FK: Why not?

Riku: Because you're gonna hurt Sora in the next chapter.

FK: …yes…yes I am…so?

Sora: WAAAIIIII!

Neji: Not again. What did you do this time you fool?

FK: I did nothing!

Riku: She's gonna hurt Sora in the next chapter and doesn't deny it.

FK: Why should I? It is gonna happen. Kakashi's on my side, right?

Kakashi: #looks at third chapter# How could you do something like that to this poor kid Fluffy?

FK: I didn't do it! That guy is! I only wrote it/made it up! Stop blaming me! Readers, these guys are being mean to me, so to make me feel better, write lots of reviews! In the next chapter is the first installment of the juicy stuff, so **_beware_**! **I have a problem, I'm arguing with my sister about something of the male body. Is it or is it not humanly possible for someone's finger to be pushed into a guy's penis up to his middle knuckle? I know that it's inhumane and unorthodox and no one in their right mind would do that, but I just want to know if it's POSSIBLE.**


	3. Convoitise De Sang

FK:  This chapter's title means Blood Lust. **_WARNING! This chapter contains a semi-vivid rape scene. Readers with weak stomachs or a fear of blood, you have been warned!_** But other than that, please continue on this path of Le Terre et Ciel! Bon Voyage!

Riku: NOOOO! You're gonna hurt Sora!

FK: #sighs# How many times must I tell you? Yes. I. Am.

Sora: NOOO! Don't do it Fluffy!

FK: Sorry but I hafta. -.-;

Sora: T.T

Riku: YOU MADE HIM CRY! #leads Sora away# Come on, it'll be okay.

FK: #ahem#

Disclaimer: Do we really need this for every chapter? I still don't own the equipment to make my own Kingdom Hearts…not that I'd be able to cuz they belong to Square.

Terre et Ciel

_Convoitise De Sang_

Riku woke up the next morning and Sora was already gone. He rubbed at his eyes and groggily went downstairs.

"Morning sweety!" his mom chirped, waving a spatula in the air. Riku waved and plopped into a chair.

"Boyo!" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Sephiroth…" his dad galloped over to the table.

"Ooh! You're just absolutely glowing!" Sephiroth squealed. Riku looked at him lazily. Yeah, he sure was glowing. He sat waiting for his breakfast and watched his parents. By the looks of it, they didn't come up to his room and find Sora. That would have been something to explain.

"There you go!" his mom set pancakes down on front of him. Riku ate his breakfast, ignoring Sephiroth's antics. Sephiroth danced around; his morning jig. When his father's long silver hair smacked him one time too many, Riku decided to get ready for school.

"Riku! If you hurry, I'll drive you to school!" his mom called after him.

"Thanks mom." _'I wonder if Sora went home…'_

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

Sora slowly opened the front door. The house was quiet. It seemed like the maids and other servers were still sleeping. There was no light on; just the natural light of the sun peeking through the curtains. He stepped inside, closed it, and started creeping toward his room. If he made no noise, no one would notice that he returned…or so he thought.

"Sora." The boy froze. He slowly turned to look into orange eyes. "You decided to come back." Sora nodded cautiously. The orange eyes narrowed as the owner of them stood from his chair. He advanced toward Sora in large steady steps, his silvery-white hair with the bottoms tinged with blue swaying behind him. The brunette backed away until he tripped over the couch. He scooted to the corner of the sofa when the man came closer. He grabbed Sora's leg and pulled him out of his curled up position. Sora swallowed hard and watched him.

"What have I told you about running away from the photo shoots?" Sora tried to move away but the man didn't let him; he only tightened his grip.

"Ansem…I'm…I'm sorry…" the man, now identified as Ansem, narrowed his eyes more.

"Now you're sorry? No, you will be." He reached up and unzipped Sora's combination shirt and shorts. Sora's eyes widened.

"No, no Ansem, please don't! Please don't do this!" The man moved his hand into Sora's shorts and pulled his penis out.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do." Getting on his knees, on the couch, between Sora's legs, Ansem tenderly stroked each side of the boy's cock. He continued to do that, sometimes sliding his thumb over the tip, until Sora started to respond. He reluctantly leaned in to Ansem's touches as his penis erected. Sora shut his eyes in shame. Once Sora was hard, Ansem rested the tip of his thumb on the tip of Sora's member. He gently pressed his thumb into the slit, letting some of the precum seep out. Sora whimpered and tried to control himself.

"Ansem, _please_ don't!" he cried. The man didn't listen. He pushed his thumb further into the boy's cock and more of the sticky substance leaked out. Sora tried to squirm, but as Ansem's thumb went deeper, the more it hurt to move. Sora screamed as the finger went further. He screamed the loudest he could when his thumb had disappeared inside up to the first knuckle. Ansem wrapped his fingers around his twitching member and moved his other hand to Sora's mouth. With his index and middle fingers, Ansem pushed them into Sora's mouth and down his throat, causing him to stop screaming.

The boy gagged on the fingers. He couldn't swallow. His body was trying to dry-heave but he couldn't breathe in; every time he would try, he gagged. Ansem kept his fingers down Sora's throat and continued to push his thumb deeper into his penis.

"**What gives you the authority to leave the photo shoot?"** Ansem yelled at him. Sora's body wretched and twisted. He clawed at Ansem's arm while he tried to close his legs. Tears streamed down his face. The pain was unbearable. Ansem was ripping him apart. He couldn't breathe. He just wanted to die, God he wanted to die.

"**What gives you the right to leave?"** Ansem yelled and thrust his thumb in up to his second knuckle. Sora wreathed and jerked compulsively in all directions. He couldn't control his body's movements. He felt light headed, but the pain wouldn't let him pass out.

Ansem let go of Sora's cock but continued to push further. He leaned over Sora, pulling his thumb up in the direction of Sora's head. Saliva ran freely over Sora's jaw and cheeks, his head titled back and pressed against the sofa. He could feel hot blood running down his penis, covering his testicles and the couch with its crimson color. Ansem jerked his thumb up with more force. Sora's chest poked out, his back arched and his hands fell by his sides, fingers twitching. His body convulsed and wrenched violently.

"**What gives you the authority?"** Ansem yelled again. He pushed his fingers further down Sora's throat. "Nothing." Ansem answered for him. "Because you're mine. My porn star, my whore." He thrust his thumb in one last time before pulling away completely. He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped his hands off.

Sora dry-heaved for a moment before he vomited. He turned his head to the side and let it run out his mouth onto the couch. When there was nothing left for his stomach to eject, he coughed violently. With every thrust of air, Sora felt more pain than he was already in. He tried to just breathe instead. His throat ached and burned. Ansem started walking away until he remembered something. He turned back to face the brunette.

"Oh and Sora, who was it who knocked Gamo out by hitting him in the head? You know it was him following you yesterday, right?" Sora's entire being trembled uncontrollably. He shook his head.

"…don't…know…" he whispered hoarsely. Ansem looked at him again before walking away.

"Get up, clean up that mess, and clean yourself up. You have three days off work."

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

Riku closed his locker. It was right after lunch. _'Four classes down, two to go.'_ He thought. One class was woodshop. He liked that one, and his friends Tidus and Wakka were in it. Tidus was in tenth grade like him, while Wakka was a year higher. The last class was band/orchestra. He was a percussionist but enjoyed playing guitars more. The school band didn't accept guitarists, so he went for the next best thing, drums.

If he could change things, Riku wouldn't have taken band for his fine art credit; he would have chosen art/drawing. The reason he was there was his ex-girlfriend, Kairi. When they were still together, at the end of the previous year, she asked him to join band with her. She was a flutist. That was at schedule making time, and, at that time, he agreed. So now he was stuck in band even though he'd rather do art. And lucky him, it was the last class of the day. _'Yippee…'_

During woodshop, it was a free day. A day where they could make any small thing out of wood. Wakka sat back stating that he'd pass and just chill.

"If I lose a finger, I won't be able to play blitzball for weeks, ya." Were his words. Tidus decided to make a small fire mural. Since that was the case, he and Riku were at the smaller band saws cutting out shapes in small wood. A little while into the class, Tidus was admiring his mural and bothering Riku.

"Hey. Hey, Riku, look. Look at it." He nudged his silver haired companion. Riku merely glanced at him and continued to cut. "Hello, Riku. Did you hear me? Riku. Ri-"

"I thought you knew not to disturb someone when they're working with sharp objects." Riku cut him off in an annoyed tone. Tidus shrugged and looked at what Riku was making.

"You're making one of those name things?"

"Yeah, so?" Tidus eyeballed him.

"But girls do that." Riku glared. Stopping the saw, he pulled the wood back to see what he needed to do next. "Whose name is that?" Tidus was over his shoulder again.

"Tidus, give him some room to breathe, ya." Wakka spoke up. Riku brushed Tidus off and turned to face him.

"Sora." Tidus's face twisted into an expression of confusion.

"Who's Sora?" Riku turned back to the band saw, blew off the sawdust and wood chips and started it up.

"A kid I f…know."

"Never heard of him." Riku had to stop the saw again. He leaned on a nearby table and looked at Tidus.

"Just a kid. I, uh…met him yesterday."

"And you're spending your free-time to make him one of those, ya?" Riku looked at Wakka now.

"Ya, I am." Riku stated mocking Wakka's speech habit. Tidus got in Riku's view. _'Annoying pest…'_

"I wanna meet him. So can I?" Riku raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Just cuz. See if he's friend material." Wakka chuckled.

"He's just nosy, ya." Riku looked at the clock; class was almost over.

"Sure, you can meet him…if I ever see him again." Tidus almost tripped over a cord.

"What? You dunno if you'll see him again? Then why are you making that thing?"

"Dunno…I dunno…" _'I'll see him again. It's a small island anyway; I'm bound to run into him again.'_ The bell rang and they were out.

"Riku!" Riku rolled his eyes. _'Ugh, Kairi, just the perfect thing to ruin the day.'_

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

FK: Bum-bum-baddaa! The third chappy and the FIRST rape scene. Seeing as I don't have any more written right now, (when I'm typing this-days before I put it on here) I'm not sure if there will be more. So maybe…but that method of rape won't be used again. My sister still thinks it's impossible.**IF WHAT HAPPENED TO SORA IS IMPOSSIBLE PLEASE TELL ME! I will think of a new idea just as bad to replace it!** Oh well. **Gamo is a bodyguard of Ansem's that he uses to track down Sora if he runs away. ** If anyone wants to know the reason why my chapters and title are all in French…it's because when I typed the first one I felt French-like (school…-.-;) so I translated what I wanted into French. I bet you didn't really care, but incase you did, there it is. I AM NOT DOING IT CUZ FRENCH IS THE LANGUAGE OF LOVE! CUZ IT'S NOT!

Kakashi: Well duh

FK: You know, everyone didn't know that…so by saying that you might make them feel stupid or otherwise insulted…ya know?

Kakashi: I knew that…I take it back.

Eggo: #snore# (she's still sleeping at 12:22 pm)

FK: #rubs hands together# Mwahahahahaaaa! Now I can put my maniacal plan into action! Kakashi, the pail of cold water please.

Kakashi: I thought you were going to use that on Neji.

FK: Is he sleeping?

Kakashi: #looks at couch# Yes.

FK: ….ok. #dumps cold water on Neji instead#

Neji: #wakes up sputtering and cursing# #$!$&#(&#!&!

Eggo: #now awake# Oh my, such profanities…Tsk tsk, potty mouth.

Sora: I can't believe you did that to me! #obviously distressed#

Riku: FLUFFY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! #chases authoress with dark Keyblade#

FK: I'm sorry! I had to! Review please! #runs away with Riku on her tail#


	4. Sursis tranquille

FK: Le sigh…ZE NEXT CHAPTER! YUUUSSSS! Ok, now the title for this one means Quiet Respite. Yea…look the word up in the dictionary. (That's what I did…) I took the first definition…might not be the same in all dictionaries so I guess I'll tell you anyways. Respite means a period of rest or relief. So yea…CONTINUE ON YOUR MERRY LITTLE WAY!

Sephiroth: MERRY HAD A LITTLE LAMB BOYO!

FK: O.o …rite…Sephiroth chill.

Sephiroth: #Starts dancing around#

Riku: Sephiroth…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Sephiroth: Dancing boyo!

Riku: …yea, well…mom wants you back home.

Sephiroth: #salutes then skips away#

FK: Ok…now continue.

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this. Then I get done typing and I hafta come back to the top and do it…but yea I no own Kingdom Hearts…I want a Sora plushie though…does anyone know where I might find a cute one? If one exists…

"Talkies"

'_Thoughties'_

Terre et Ciel

_Sursis tranquille_

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

Sora woke up to a blank, white ceiling. He lied still, staring up at the white tiles. Slowly, he moved his eyes around; everything, save chairs, the window frame and a few metal poles, was white. The room made him think about his life. Sora felt that his life and the room had a lot in common.

"This room has nothing. It's blank…" he whispered to no one. Maybe, hopefully, the walls would listen to him; see the state he was in. "My life is nothing, just like this room." Sora closed his eyes. He felt so tired. Every time Ansem punished him, he would feel tired. The brunette figured out it was depression once he was around eleven years old. He lied there and reluctantly reminisced about why he was in this place. Sora remembered it clearly.

Three days after the worst punishment Ansem had ever administered to him, Sora still had not moved from the bloodied sofa. He refused to eat as well. Ansem would walk by and order him to get up. When Sora did nothing except stare forward, the man would call him a pathetic, worthless piece of shit and walk off. Sometimes, Sora would hear Ansem talking with the servants.

"If he refuses to eat, don't make him. Let him starve for all I care." But Sora knew; he knew Ansem really did care. He knew the reason Ansem needed him so much. Sora was the best source of money he had. Pictures of the brunette boy sold for the highest price among the other and older stars. Yes, Ansem needed, no, wanted the money. Not that that was the only reason. Ansem had two reasons for keeping the boy. Sora wasn't only a money and business magnet, but a way for Ansem to relieve himself. Relieve his sexual tension. He usually saved those occasions for punishment, calling Sora a whore and 'Nothing but a good fuck.'

But every once in a while, Ansem would barge into Sora's room, effectively waking the brunette with the sound of the door slamming against the wall. The man would then climb onto Sora and, pinning his arms down, start grinding the boy into the bed. When Ansem let go of his wrists, he would either pull Sora's pants off or move to sit on the boy's chest. Once it was decided what Ansem wanted that night, Sora had to do it and endure it. The white and blue haired man always made sure Sora would deep-throat him when getting a blow job. The boy had to swallow it all.

Some could say the brunette was a little bulimic because after nights like that, once Ansem went back to bed, Sora would run into the bathroom. Flinging the door open, he'd drop to his knees in front of the toilet and shove his fingers down his throat. He would stay there, making himself vomit until nothing else would come out savor stomach acid. Then he'd brush his teeth, wash his hands and go back to bed, sobbing. Other nights he would take another shower.

Ansem started doing those things approximately four years after he found the boy, and still Sora would cry himself to sleep. He was fourteen now. The method Ansem used on him began when he was eight. Sora couldn't help but cry every time Ansem would touch him like that. It made him feel dirty, worthless, vile. He never wanted the life he was given.

Sora knew that Ansem cared at least a little, or else he wouldn't take him to the hospital after the really bad punishment. Ansem wasn't always the one to punish him and he's never hurt him like he did this time. This time was worse because it was the tenth time he's ran away from a photo shoot that month. Sometimes Ansem would let the bodyguards, like Gamo, or some random pervert off the street that he hired do the "honors". So, the man would carry Sora in, telling the doctors that "he found him like that". That the boy had come home like that, bloodied or in pain. He would act like he didn't have a clue what happened, and Sora wasn't allowed to tell. And every time the foolish doctors would believe him; maybe because he sounded sincere, maybe because he had a lot of money. Sora betted on the latter.

So here he was. At the hospital again, a week and a half after the incident. He felt a little better. The doctors had found out why he was in so much pain below the belt and did their best to reverse the damage. Now it was up to time and his body to heal it the rest of the way.

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

It's been about two weeks and still no sign of the brown headed boy. Riku dragged himself to third period. He had slowly began losing hope that he'd ever find the boy again. He had been so confident, and now Tidus was mocking him. The silver haired teen sighed as he opened the door to his biology class. As soon as he stepped in…

"Did you find that kid yet?" Tidus was in his face. Riku narrowed his eyes and pushed past the boy. Setting his books down, Riku dropped into a chair.

"Sora, Tidus. His name is Sora."

The blond boy sat on the table, his back to his friend. "Yeah, well, whatever. Still no sign of him?"

Riku shook his head, silver locks swishing past his face.

"Maybe he gave you a fake name. Or maybe you dreamed meeting him." Tidus offered.

Riku shook his head again. "I was definitely awake stupid. And why would he do that?"

The boy frowned at him, then shrugged. "I dunno Riku. Maybe he doesn't want to see you again?" Tidus sniggered. "Maybe he's really paranoid and was afraid you'd stalk him."

Riku glared at Tidus's back, then looked away. "No…"

"Riku!"

The silver haired one didn't have to look to see who was coming to try to squeeze the living shit out of him. He gave a faint laugh. "Heheh…Kairi…"

The girl came over to sit next to her ex. She fiddled with her hair, smiling, and flirting. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tidus kept his back to her. "Oh nothing, just how much uglier your face gets each time I see it. Geez, what an eyesore." The boy turned to grin at Kairi, who in return, glared at him. In an attempt to get Tidus to leave, Kairi put her hand in his face and turned to Riku.

"So, Riku, what do you wanna do today after school?"

The teen raised a brow. "Go home, why?"

She pouted, trying to look cute. "Well, today's Friday, and I'm free…" she trailed off.

Riku looked at her,raising his eybrows, knowing what she was getting at, but acting like he didn't. "…and, so?"

The auburn haired girl frowned. Surely he knew she was trying to get him to ask her out. Riku wasn't dense. "Would you like to go out somewhere with me?" she cooed.

Riku opened his mouth and raised his head up. Kairi looked hopefully at him. "Oh! Well…nope, no, sorry." He smiled at her.

"Smash(1)." Tidus whispered, still on the table.

"To your seats everyone!" the teacher called. Kairi narrowed her eyes, annoyed with Riku and thoroughly pissed at Tidus. She moved to her seat, still watching him. Sure they were ex's, but that didn't mean she didn't want him back. Riku was the hottest guy in school; she and all other girls knew that. Kairi had the silver haired beauty for herself but lost her grip on him; well, gave him up. Her eyes narrowed further. She would get him back before any of those bitches tried to step up. She would make sure of that.

"Okay class, open you r books to page 394. We'll be learning about microorganisms today."

The class groaned. Riku rolled his eyes. _'Why should I think about _micro_organisms when I can think about a whole organism named Sora.'_ He folded his hands together under his chin and smirked.

Kairi continued to watch him. She tried to see what Riku was smirking at but the teen seemed to be staring at nothing. Her eyes scanned the room. _'All these girls are part of my competition. Riku will be mine again.'_

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

Sora plucked at the hospital bed sheet. Those things were always so stiff and starchy. He'd pull it up in a little and the sheet would stay up, making a tiny tent. The brunette dully watched the sheet tent as he pulled it up then smashed it back down in a continuous, drole motion. Everything about the blank room was his life, including the sheet even. He would build himself up; Sora pulled the white cover. Just so Ansem could break him down; he squashed the cover.

"Sora."

The boy's head snapped up and he looked at Ansem. The man walked from the door to the side of the bed, pulling up a chair. He sat down then looked at the boy. Something was amiss, Sora could tell; Ansem didn't look very happy. The brunette eyed the man, waiting for him to speak.

"The government has passed a new law." He paused. Sora nodded, showing that he was listening. "About school."

Something about the law was rubbing Ansem the wrong way. Meaning that something in it affected what he wanted. "It says all children under age 18 are required to attend school. Public school. It's supposed to promote social characteristics. They sat there are too many lonely and disturbed people out there turning into criminals."

Sora understood now. Ansem didn't like Sora being around many people; it gave him a chance to rat the man out. So, having to go to public school instead of being home schooled meant he couldn't monitor what Sora would say, and that ruffled his feathers, so to speak.

"Okay." Sora lied back down and turned away from him, trying to hint that he was tired. He lay there, silently, waiting to hear Ansem leave when something grabbed hold of his cock. He gasped and his eyes snapped open to stare fearfully into Ansem's orange ones.

"You know what that means, right? If you tell anyone…" he squeezed the boy's member harshly. "You'll regret it." He released him and walked to the door. Sora swallowed and started on the task of controlling the tremors that began when Ansem touched him.

The man opened the door. Looking up, he remembered one more thing he needed to tell Sora. "You'll be going to Paopu High as a freshman starting Monday." With that said, Ansem walked out, leaving the boy to his thoughts, fears, and uncontrollable trembling.

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;

(1)-Smash- okay, boy's in my school (girls sometimes too) always say SMASH! or Ooo! Smash! or She/He smashed you when someone makes a smart comment or snappy comeback(insult). Really stupid(and funny) I know but it came up in my head while I was typing and couldn't resist. Once someone got a guy named Lee that I know to believe that Smash was changed to Crush. He said it didn't sound right so he went back to Smash. The Crush thing was a joke on him.

FK: Phew! My back is hurtin…ya know, I typed a little less than half of this some weeks ago…I think right before school started. But I never got the chance since school to get back to it. Now it's the weekend (well Friday) and instead of working on my Chemistry project due the 20th, I'm sitting here typing this up for you guys. I understand if you are very frustrated with me; I am too. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long (months?), but now the fourth chapter is finished obviously if you are reading this, cuz you're done! So now alls you need to do is push that little purple button down there and leave me a review! I'd like to know how you feel about this chapter. I tried a new way of typing what people are saying what. Someone told me they thought it was a little confusing before. Is it better?

Neji: Okay shut up already. Just review and she'll shut her mouth.

FK: NON! Je vais ouvre ma bouche!

Naruto: what?

Neji: ignore her and she will go away.

FK: Sheesh, you guys are mean to me.

Kakashi: Fluffy, I'm here for the daily hugging! #smiles all grand like(as if we could see his face)#

FK: #hugs# at least someone loves me.

Matt: (my buddy at school (FRICKIN 6' 4" TALL!)) I love you.

FK: Okay ignore that…he really doesn't. I wish though. Le sigh…isn't that how I started the whole chapter? Hm….


End file.
